Lighthouse International is hosting the triennial International Conference on Low Vision, Vision '99, on July 12-16, 1999, in New York City (USA). This is a premier international conference that addresses state-of-the-art research and practice in low vision/partial sight. The primary goal is to promote an international exchange of information about research, practice, technology, and design regarding vision impairment and vision rehabilitation services. There will also be an exhibition of low vision devices, adaptive technology, and accessible design concepts developed by organizations, universities, and private companies. Special tracks are planned for those interested in clinical issues, aging and vision, vision science, and universal design of environments and technology. This conference will also serve as a model for accessibility for people with impaired vision. Lighthouse International is seeking support for targeted scientific sessions on age-related vision loss.